Rupert 'Monster-Dick' Brimsk
Currently slumped up in the corner of Room #07 is new guest Rupert Brimsk, nicknamed Monster-Dick for his literal 'third leg'. He hangs it to the left and it can easily be seen snaking down his trouser, ending bulbous-like just below his knee. With distinctive and relative features to that of the popular character Sloth, Rupert is not only terrifying in sight, but in height too standing at 9'4. His build is rather average for that of such a Goliath though it's his elongated arms, legs and penis that give Rupert the step he needs to deliver pain and suffering. Something he 'believes' is normal. Rupert's medical tests show that he is a Class A patient: Extreme Caution is vital. So why is 'Monster-Dick' slumped into the corner of Room #07? It was after a brief attack on Richelle, Madz and Bludgeon Mary we had to sedate Rupert with a mild tranquilliser to put him out for a few hours. Richelle luckily survived without any harm caused, but did need a deep-clean wash having had a close brush up with Rupert's enormous penis. It had left a thick smear of yellow pre-ejaculation bile across her forearm. Madz sadly suffered a severe raping and is undergoing immediate and professional surgery to rewire her insides. Apparently, Rupert's Monster-Dick has rummaged and disturbed Madz' entire innards, pushing her vital organs out of place. Bludgeon Mary is an apparition and also survived without harm along with Richelle. We've put enough tranquilliser fluid into Rupert to last 2 hours 10 minutes, the required time to surgically remove his penis. It was of course a success, but what followed after Rupert woke up...well, nobody expected it. He toppled to his feet using the walls as his guide. It looked like it took him about 5 minutes just to fully stand up. The surgery will have left him intensely numbed, so pain wouldn't be a factor for Rupert and he gathered this thought quickly when he looked down and noticed his sky-blue jeans covered with fresh blood, and under that, a certain lack of something important. 3 doctors from the Medical Department stood in Room #07 with Rupert, behind them was Mike. - This was a situation that needed Mike, though most of us hope he didn't have to do anything, it usually ended with broken bones anyway. Not for Rupert though, as he began to tremble with complete rage. His penis was gone, his only pride and the only thing he uses to 'attack'. Making Mike feel like an ant and shadowing over him, Rupert grabs him by the chains and pushes him dumbly out of the door. The door opens inward though, causing Mike to crash and fall down to the ground. Cronus, over the headset, demanded Mike to remain still and calm. Meanwhile, Rupert has eliminated all 3 of the Medical Staff by bashing them with his bridge-sized arms. He then looks at Mike and pauses. Rupert falls down and flips over onto his back almost like a flipped turtle, when suddenly a bloodied nubbin of skin bursts through his trousers. It made a horrible slipping wet sound and gushed with thick, dark blood. It grew larger and larger and had a bulbous-end though looked skinned to the muscle as the whole thing was fiercely covered in blood. A new penis now flops from Rupert as he stands up, again really slowly. Looking at Mike, he roughly grabs his penis and says "Monster-Dick get you," in his slow and distorted voice. Nobody truly knows what happened in Room #07. Mike was missing for 6 days after this event and Rupert Brimsk was allowed to remain at The Mansion. When Mike returned, not a word had been spoken about that night. Surely, Mike didn't suffer under Rupert's efforts?